


It's quiet

by Cosmowashere



Category: The Chocolate War - All Media Types
Genre: Archie is not yet a psycho but there's some hints to it, At least he thinks he is, Beach Boys, Consent is very important kids, Foreshadowing of abusive behaviour and Archie being a dick, Horny Teenagers, I NEED MORE OF THIS PAIRING, I knew I loved You, Leave some room for Jesus, M/M, Near Drowning Experience, No homo but when your lips touched mine, Obie is a child of God, Underage Sex, because why else, i guess?, smut? Nothing explicit tho, the chocolate war, tho not now, wrote this for my gf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmowashere/pseuds/Cosmowashere
Summary: With a mix of groans, moans of pain, and water slipping out of his lips. His nose ached, where it had been strongly pinched.Obie opened his eyes, a warm hand pushing back the dark hair stuck to his forehead."I'm not a doctor, but I did have a class on CPR and I did my best. You okay?" the young boy asked, helping Obie to sit up, a steady hand on his shoulder."Looks like I owe you a chocolate bar," Obie said.The blond only smiled more, if it was even possible for him to wipe off his smug features.orI wrote a one-shot for my girlfriend at 1am and it turned into one of my best works.Also, what if Obie and Archie met before Trinity?
Relationships: Archie Costello/Obie Jameson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	It's quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! As the summary says, this was for my formidable girlfriend. A midnight brain fart inspired by the song The Bro Duet turned into a 4k one shot with a possibility of a second chapter. 
> 
> A little warning: my first language isn't English, so I apologize for any mistake because I KNOW there are some. Feel free to point them out!  
> Second warning: there is, idk, smut I guess in this. Nothing explicit, since it's literally the first time I'm writing smut, EH.  
> So anyway, enjoy!  
> I suggest reading this with indie music, to get the vibe, yknow

If you ask any boy at Trinity what they think about Archie and Obie's relationship, they'll probably shrug. 

_Buddies, I guess?_

_Buddies? Hah! No way, those two hate each other._

_Yea, but they're always together._

_Probably because of, yknow..._

Then a nod of understanding words unspoken. It all came down to the Vigils. The guys would always argue a bit, then someone would "mention" the Vigils and all would go quiet.

But even though Archie and Obie were both in the group, their history did not start there.

No, they go way back, somewhere in Virginia…

The young man took a long breath as he felt a current sweep his legs off the bottom of the sea. 

A strong wave pushed Obie under the water, the sand scraping his skin like a thousand needles. He tried to swim back up, but the sea dragged him underwater again, this time without any oxygen left.

Obie loved this part of the beach, hid by a cliff of rocks. Of course, some people knew where it was, but they would avoid it because of the strong tides that would crash against the sharp rocks, very dangerous. Many times did the boy nearly knock himself out.

But he took the risk, day after day. Obie liked the silence, the absence of lousy children, or singing stereos. 

It made him feel like he was alone in the world, anchor-less of the harsh reality. He could leave his responsibilities behind, the church's pressure away. Of course, he knew the Lord could see him everywhere, but Obie hoped the cold sea would rinse away his sins, the salt rubbing off his flaws like a cleansing bath.

It felt nice to be alone for once. 

Alone with his thoughts, a temporary summer vacation before going back to school. 

However, hard did Obie wish he was anywhere but under the waves at this very moment, pushed in many directions at once, the current mercilessly shaking his body like a peanut shell, trying to find the weak spot and crack it open.

The sea threw him up, for a final breath, an act of cruel mercy. He raised his hand out of the water, trying to grab something that wasn't there. Not even a second later, Obie was brought back under, the cliff getting closer and closer.

 _This is it,_ he thought _. I'm going to die at 15 without even a girlfriend to mourn me or any future._

Last he saw was a grey wall in front of his eyes, last he felt was a hard blow to the head, as if playing football. Except the football was his life and he wasn't wearing any helmet. 

\------------------------

His stomach would flex, like for puking, but instead, his lungs would painfully burn and his throat would clog before erupting like a volcano. The salty water came rushing out of his mouth like an unstoppable force. Obie felt air enter his lungs again, as he spat water out in a not so gracious manner. 

With a mix of groans, moans of pain, and water slipping out of his lips. His nose ached, where it had been strongly pinched. 

Obie opened his eyes, a warm hand pushing back the dark hair stuck to his forehead.

"I'm not a doctor, but I did have a class on CPR and I did my best. You okay?" the young boy asked, helping Obie to sit up, a steady hand on his shoulder.

His savor was staring down at him, darkened hair dripping on the sand, though you could they were of a dirty blond, curly, wavy maybe, Obie couldn't tell.

His face was shaped like any model's face would be shaped, strong jaw despite the young age, piercing eye, high cheeks, and arching eyebrows, one of them cocking up, waiting for an answer. Maybe it was the fact this boy had just saved him, but Obie found him _extremely_ attractive. 

Obie's throat felt hoarse, yet he managed a few words out of it; 

"Yeah, I'm alright, thank God," Obie replied, sitting straight, under the impression his stomach was bloated with water.

"Hey, I didn't see _Him_ fishing you out of the water or blowing air into your mouth, just saying," he said, his voice sweet yet sticky like caramel, a little bit of indignation in his words.

Obie couldn't force his eyes away from the others. _Wouldn't._

"Of course, thanks to you, too," he paused, waiting for a name.

"Archie," the other boy, who couldn't be older than him said, offering a hand to help Obie get on his feet.

"Obie," the nearly-drowned replied, reaching to take the hand into his own.

Archie pulled him up, seemingly effortless. 

_Archie_ , Obie repeated in his head 

_It's quite fitting_ , he thought.

Then Obie noticed how wet they both were, Archie's white tee clinging to his chest, his dark blue short heavy-looking.

Still, on weak feet, he made his way to his towel, walking past Archie.

He felt warm fingers grazing his back.

"You're hurt there," Archie informed, letting his hand fall down again. 

Obie shivered. He damn well hoped because of the cold water.

Now that Archie mentioned it, his back felt slightly uncomfortable, burning a bit.

"Nothing much, but looks like it hurts," added the blond, walking up to Obie, facing him with a preoccupied expression.

"I'll be fine," Obie answered, grabbing his towel. He thought of drying himself up, but thought better and handed it to Archie, who took it graciously.

The blond took off his shirt, crumbling it into a small ball and compressing the water out of it, falling to the sand with a flocking sound.

He dried off his chest, tried to dampen his shorts, without success, and moved to his hair under Obie's captive eyes. 

Archie moved like a cat, suavely and light on his feet. Obie had the feeling that if Archie could bend the entire world to his will, he would do it. 

He crashed to the ground with a sigh, the sand sticking to his damp shorts.

His hair was still wet, the short strands drooling down droplets on his back.

Archie three back his head, sighing away, extending two arms behind him for support. He dug his toes into the sand, digging but to find nothing.

Not knowing what else to do, Obie sat beside him, legs crisscrossed under him. He opened his mouth to say something, but the blond was fumbling into his pockets, an upset frown between his brows.

He slipped out a crumbled Hershey bar and sighed.

"I would’ve given you some chocolate, but it's ruined by the sea," he hissed, shoving the bar back in his pocket.

Obie's lips curled up in a soft smirk. He hadn't known Archie for long, but he already liked the boy. 

He tried to place in a word, but Archie stopped him again;

"So tell me, Obie," he dragged his name, like a serpent would hiss his tongue out, "What were you doing at the most dangerous beach in Virginia? Don't you know it's dangerous, with the cliff and all," he inquired, his eyes diving into Obie's very soul.

Now that he was closer, the boy would see the deep blue of Archie's eyes, a warm sea you could drown in if you weren't careful.

He looked away.

Obie stammered a bit, but found the good words and sobered up.

"It's quiet. And what were _you_ doing at the most dangerous beach in Virginia?" he asked, proud of his throwback.

Archie shrugged; "It's quiet."

He smirked, equally proud. Obie scoffed, his dark gaze darting back to Archie's. 

"Looks like I owe you a chocolate bar," Obie said.

The blond only smiled more, if it was even possible for him to wipe off his smug features.

\--------------------- 

They were splashing around, fooling around as teenagers do so well. 

One would hide under the dark waves, try to grab the other's ankles, and drag him under.

That was Archie's move, to drag people down. Obie preferred to kick them, but he didn't dare to kick Archie's pretty face. 

So when Archie dived down, Obie immediately looked around, searching for a pale stain on the dark sand. 

It was maybe two or three days after Archie saved him from drowning.

Turns out, both were on vacation for a few weeks. Archie was going home soon though, the idea of losing his new friend stirring a mix of unwelcomed feelings Obie preferred to push down.

They would meet at the beach every day, from ten to six, sometimes even longer because they would watch the sunset disappearing behind a dark blanket, his golden light still clear in the sky.

Obie's parents became suspicious. Who wouldn't? When you see your son disappearing from morning to sunset, God knows where you ought to be a little worried.

So he told them he met a very nice girl and he wanted to spend some time with her before she went home. Technically, not too far from the truth.

Except Archie wasn't a girl. 

Nor was he very nice.

Archie was himself, snarky, sarcastic, and smart. 

Obie did catch him manipulating people on the streets, a cop, a woman pissed at him for blocking the way, or even Obie himself. 

There was a charm to Archie nobody could resist, nobody could get mad at him for long, he was too magnetic for bad blood. 

Obie wasn't an exception.

He did realize how Archie would influence him into buying chocolate, how harmless a few words would sound, but how meaningful they would be later. It was this uncertainty, the thrill of never knowing what was a test, or an honest concern. Obie had to stay sharp, alert to every word. He loved the way Archie made his brain work, detangling the questions, and knowing what was real and what was not.

Obie knew, though, that the blond would never manipulate him into something dangerous, except maybe jumping from a cliff -which they did-. It was that knowledge, knowing what others did not, that made Obie felt powerful, wise even. 

But sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder where Archie would draw the line.. 

The tingling sensation low in his stomach every time Archie's blue eyes would set on his, heat burning his ears. Forbidden thoughts at night, short breaths, blankets shuffling, feeling guilty the next morning when he would see Jesus on his night-table.

If Jesus loved everyone, could he not love Obie? Could he not love Archie, too?

The blond's reticence to prayers, his side-eyes to every cross he saw, his dry voice to a priest angered Obie. Why wouldn't Archie pray, admit his flaws and sins? 

Once, Obie asked; 

"Sometimes, even He cannot forgive everything. And bold of Him to assume I want forgiveness," he shrugged, quickly changing the subject. Obie never asked again. Another thing Obie had noticed; how Archie would never refer to God with His name, only by He or Him. Like denying His all-seeing gaze, denying He was even there. 

But Obie wasn't thinking about God right now, he was too busy trying to find Archie under the sea. A little bit too late he noticed him, as a familiar frame jumped on him, making him lose his balance, falling back in the water. Obie had expected to be grabbed by the ankle, but he guessed to never expect with Archie. The two boys fell back in the waves, Obie's back taking in most of the fall, nude skin hitting the water, splashing around. Luckily, his old wounds did not hurt anymore, discreet scratches he could blame on rocks and birds.

Archie's weight pulled him underwater, pressed together, chest against chest, the blond's hands-on Obie's shoulders, their legs tangled. The heat soon came fizzling on his cheeks, his ears, hoping the cold water would cool them off.

The boy tried to swim back to the surface, but Archie held him under.

 _This is it, he snapped. Nobody will ever find my body. He was a psycho all along_ , Obie frantically thought, wrestling against Archie’s weight. The boy caught himself more hurt by Archie's betrayal than by dying drowned, by the same hands who saved him a few days ago.

His fears were soon erased when Archie pulled him up again, his hair sparkling under the sun, a thousand droplets of water reflecting the light.

He suddenly had a worried look in his eyes, his gaze searching for Obie's.

"Hey, I'm not going to drown you. I would never hurt you, Obie," he assured, his hands on the other's shoulders, half still in Obie's lap.

A shiver ran down the dark-haired boy, of fear, or maybe because he was turned on, he couldn't tell.

He shook his head. 

Of course, Archie wouldn't hurt him. Archie was all mind games with others, but he wouldn't hurt Obie. _Violence is for animals, we’re not animals,_ he had said once. He wouldn’t use violence on anyone.

_Would he..?_

That's when Obie realized how _close_ they were. Not only Archie basically straddling him underwater, but how their nose nearly touched, how he could see every flicker of gold in the blond's eyes, how he could feel Archie's heat against his skin where they would touch. A mess of limbs tangled together, rocked by the waves. 

Obie's heart was beating against his chest, praying that Archie could not feel or hear it. He realized with delight followed by horror, that he could just lean in and their lips would meet. That simple.

Although their lips technically did kiss, it was for CPR and Obie was unconscious. He wondered how those lips, slightly blue from the cold water would feel on his. Another shiver went down his spine, finishing its race between Obie’s thighs.

He closed his eyes and tried to sober up.

He reopened them, looking into Archie's eyes. He couldn't find anything, like usual, the blond’s face was unreadable. 

Maybe he imagined it, but Archie's eyes flickered to his lips for a second with the same passionate sin Obie had felt. 

Maybe he _wished_ _it_ , too.

"I'm leaving after tomorrow," Archie brutally said, gaining some distance. Obie's eyes widened in surprise. He longed for Archie's touch, even though every cell in his body was screaming _sinner ._

Obie knew that would happen at some point. Summer was temporary. They couldn't stay in their paradise for much longer, Obie knew. But still, it hurt. The possibility of never seeing Archie was stabbing him in the chest multiple times and putting lemon juice on it. With pepper and vinegar. Is this how Jesus felt when he was crucified?

"When?" Obie asked, trying to keep his calm, straightening a bit.

"In the morning."

They had today and tomorrow, at least, Obie thought. He bit his lip, nodding. He could tell Archie was also upset, maybe even more from the tightness of his lips and his frown, eyes darting away. They walked up to the beach, the ghost of a kiss hanging between them.

Obie couldn't stop but thinking about what would've happened if he _had_ leaned in. Would've Archie pulled away, kissed him back? Would've it been real, or another mental game?

_Sinner._

Obie had seen the heat in Archie's eyes at that moment. Thinking about it, he saw that new look a few times before. One time, when they were changing from clothes to swimsuits. Archie had bit his bottom lip, that same look in his eyes, like a predator stalking its prey. Shocked by it, Obie had tripped on his shorts and fell on the sand, face first.

Archie laughed, the look fading from his face.

"You truly are beautiful, Obie," he had commented and ran to the sea without another word.

Obie's face burned from embarrassment and fluster. 

_Beautiful_ , Archie had called him. Nobody has ever called him beautiful, except maybe his grandmother. Did he mean it? Or was it another of the weird way Archie would speak? 

He would always murmur "beautiful" when he found something he liked. Or "brilliant" when Obie would find a smart thing to say.

 _Beautiful_ , Obie repeated like a murmur. He liked the way Archie said it. _Loved_ it.

Obie sure found Archie beautiful, the wing coursing through his curly hair, the light of the sunset making his skin glow golden, the shadows digging in his features, making him look like a Greek sculpture. Or an old painting of a beautiful man.

 _Sinner_. 

\-------------------------

They were sitting on the ground, watching the sunset like always. 

Obie couldn't tear his eyes away from Archie. His heart ached at the thought of losing him. To lose that boy he has known for only a week. Like it was the worse thing that could happen.

_What is wrong with me..._

They had found a small hill, diving into the sea. They had the wind in their faces, the noises of the city far-away. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the clouds and the sea, yet it felt like time was going too fast for them. The days would always feel shorter and shorter with Archie. 

"You realize this is the last time we'll see each other?" Archie said, breaking the silence.

Obie swallowed back something stuck in his throat. 

"We can still exchange addresses and write to each other," he proposed, pushed back his round glasses on his nose.

Sure would be easier to control himself if Archie wasn't in front of him, looking all mighty like that, his sunkissed face. 

"Nah, you're way more fun in person," the blond teased, nudging Obie with his shoulder. The boy smiled, half-heartedly. Now that Archie was in his life, he couldn't see him out of it again.

Clenching his fist, Obie groaned, bringing his knee to his chest, reposing his chin on it. Archie tilted his head to the side, before scooting closer, his arms behind him for extra support, legs laying long on the grass. He invited Obie to talk.

"I'm mad. I'm- I don't want to see you go away," _I don't want to lose you, "_ My summer was really boring before you came along, and it'll be after you're gone," _Please stay,"_ murmured Obie in his knees, his arms wrapped around them.

Archie listened, his gaze flicking back between the sunset and Obie as if comparing two things. 

"My summer was pretty ugly too before you came. You made it beautiful," he whispered back, turning slightly to Obie.

The boy stretched back his legs, his body following his face as he turned to Archie. They were practically into each other's lap, staring into the other's eyes like they could get lost in it. And this time, Obie wanted to drown in them and be kissed back to life. Everything about Archie drew him in like a bee to a flower.

"You meant it...?," Obie murmured, moving closer. He could smell Archie's sweet chocolate breath on his cheek.

_Give me the burden, give me the blame. I'll shoulder the load and I'll swallow the shame._

Without noticing, their forehead touched; a limit to how close they could be without crossing a line. Obie wanted to capture Archie's lips with his own so bad, it physically ached to restrain himself.

_Sinner!_

"I do. I always mean everything I say to you," Archie said, his voice melting away.

Obie could tell now, why the heated eyes, the nearly constant contact, the wrestling around. The knowledge that Archie wanted him back was world-shattering. But Obie stood his ground, his pulse beating loudly in his ears. He felt Archie's hand cup his cheek, somehow bringing them closer, yet too far away.

A familiar heat rose in Obie's body. He leaned in the touch, his hands tightly gripping the grass, his nails digging into his skin.

 _Gosh_ , did he want to run his fingers through the blond locks, and pull them gently. To see if they really were as soft as they looked. He would keep his hands to himself for now, without Archie's permission. He did stretch his fingertips towards Archie's thigh, trying to bring him closer, but unable to. 

**_Sinner_ ** _._

Obie didn't even notice he had closed his eyes, able to picture the blond's face in his mind.

It was now a game of who would pull apart first. Neither did.

They stayed like that for a long time when Obie finally had enough and close the gap between them.

_Fuck it_

Their lips meet violently, passion over patience. It was awkward and imperfect, Obie's glasses pinching his skin - and probably Archie's too -. Obie backed away quickly, a sudden wave of shame and guilt crashing down on him. Archie bore a frown of discomfort, his lips still parted from the kiss. Had Obie read the whole situation wrong? He looked down, ready to spring on his feet and run away. But he felt a strong hand wrap around his wrist, holding him down. The blonde was smiling, his other hand reached to grab the glasses and put them down carefully to the side. Cherry at the top, he pulled Obie in another kiss. 

From there, everything was allowed. Archie's hand flew to Obie's nape, deepening their kiss while his other arm slithered around his waist, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together. Obie gasped in the kiss, giving in to his desire, running a hand through Archie's golden hair. With a sigh, he realized they were as soft he imagined, though thicker. The other boy eaned over, taller, forcing Obie to lean his head back. The dark-headed could taste the faint chocolate on Archie's lips. 

Archie moaned in the kiss, sending shivers down Obie's spine. The boy kept a hand in the golden locks, the other resting on Archie's shoulder, he made his way to his neck, caressing the soft skin there, then to his chest, pressing against, testing where his hand would fit. It really was a miracle they hadn't fallen backward yet, leaning into each other. 

**_SINNERS._ **

_Shut up._

It was everything Obie imagined, and more even. The feeling of Archie's lips on his, a weird moist feeling, but definitely welcome. He let the blond lead, not having much experience. He felt a hand slither under his shirt, nails grazing his skin. That feeling alone sent heat down his pants and up to his cheeks. Obie broke off for some air and space, overwhelmed by all. Archie chased him a bit, trying to capture back the swollen lips. But he gave up, taking back his hand to himself while keeping a grip on Obie's middle.

Breathless, Archie broke in a laugh.

First afraid, Obie searcher for any hint of mockery. But none came, so he laughed with him.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful," Archie whispered in his ear, his voice hoarse. Could he sound even more like an evil temptation? 

"I like it when you say that," Obie told him, grabbing the v of his shirt, pulling him in for more. He felt Archie's proud smile against his own. This time, they were less frantic but no less passionate or hungry for each other. 

Obie felt the tip of the blond's tongue on his lips. He smiled and hummed as clearance. Archie didn't pry himself and invaded all of Obie's senses. He felt his face burn up, probably red like the sky. Obie soon felt that hand under his shirt, this time bolder. Archie's hand caressed the skin, taking his time. He ran his fingernails on the soft skin, teasing it. Obie groaned or moaned, maybe a mix of the two. He felt Archie's chuckle resonate through him, a purring from his chest. 

Obie's hands busied themselves in his hair, tugging at his back, arching into him. Apparently, it made something snap in Archie because his hand slithered away, to Obie's disappointment. 

They broke off for a second.

Before Obie could say anything, strong hands pushed him down, his back softly hitting the ground, Archie laying on top of him. He wasn't very heavy, but he was also holding his own weight, somehow. Obie suspected he could support himself alright, but wanted to keep the other boy pinned down. 

Yeah, that sounded like Archie.

All his world was spinning around the blond. Archie's kisses, Archie's soft lips, and silky hair, Archie's hands on his side, his heart beating fast, Obie's responding with the same rhythm. His mind was clouded with want, distracted by an uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

The blond planted kisses on his neck, his throat, grazing the sensible skin with his teeth, yet careful as to not bite. 

Obie threw his arms around his... What was Archie? 

A friend? Well, yes, but no.

His boyfriend? Certainly no.

His lover? No, too poetic for what it really was. 

His partner then? Mmh, doesn't sound quite right.

His _sinner_. Now, this was an interesting option. 

Take back to the word for himself, you know?

Back to Archie now.

Obie threw his arm around his neck, pulling him closer.

The boy ignored if he wanted more because Archie _obviously_ wanted to. Or even if he was ready for more. 

Obie never thought about it. For all his life, he presumed he would marry a nice Christian girl, wait until marriage, and have a few Christian children. This a leap of faith, a jump in the dark.

But with Archie, Obie felt safe.

He knew that he only had to say _stop_ once and Archie would immediately stop, but what if he didn't? How far would Archie go? 

Luckily, Obie didn't have to ask himself too many questions, as he felt a hand run up his leg, rubbing against his jeans. Once again, it reminded him of that neglected region between his legs.

Kissing a boy was one thing, bedding one was another thing completely. One could be explained and excused with teenage folly, wanting to experience. The other, if you were caught; could cost your whole life. Not literally, of course, but the names he would be called and the ruined lives hanged like dead weights. Obie didn't want to stop. He didn't care anymore about getting caught. They were in the middle of the forest, next to a cliff. And even if someone did find them, it wasn't any of their business.

He felt Archie tense up, a hand resting still on Obie's pants. The blond was waiting to be grant access. They were too ashamed to ask out loud, but a simple noise or movement would be enough, Obie knew that. He was also glad Archie was waiting for him. As an answer, Obie pulled his sinner for another heated kiss, grinding his hips against Archie's.

He noticed the other was as hard, maybe even more. Archie took it for a yes, and slowly teased the elastic band, sliding his hand down. Obie exhaled a short breath in apprehension. He had done it to himself but had no idea how another hand would feel. But, he trusted Archie, and that was enough. 

Turns out; _pretty great._

Archie knew exactly what rhythm to use, where to press, while he kissed Obie everywhere he could find an untouched piece of skin. 

_That'll leave marks_ , Obie thought with humor. He'll blame it on the jellyfishes.

The blond was grinding him to a ball made of only sensation and nerves. Obie was grunting, moaning, anything you want into Archie's ear, clinging to his back. He might've let a few swears out, to Archie's amused reaction. Obie thinks he called out his name, begging him not to stop. 

Despite the cold air, the sun completely gone, Obie wasn't cold. No, heat just kept rising in him, rushing him to a cliff, but holding him back at the same time. He felt like a cat who couldn't catch a mouse, always slipping out of his claws. But was he really the cat, or the mouse in Archie's hands? 

Obie felt his climax building up, he clung harder to Archie, hissing through his teeth. He tapped Archie's shoulder as a warning, unable to talk, choking on a silent cry. Archie didn't stop, teasingly biting Obie's ear, both breathless. That bite was the last straw; Obie loudly moaned in the blond's ear, releasing all tension.

His arms fell to his side, his chest rising up and down quickly. 

_God_ , Archie wasn't just good with his words.

He raised his hands, cupped the boy's face, and pulled him into a more tender kiss. Obie could _never_ get tired of kissing Archie. 

Later, they went to wash in the sea, where Archie sat in Obie's lap and he was given back what he gave earlier. Delighted of every sound and noise he could get out of Archie, Obie lost track of time. He loved the way the blond would breathe out his name like a prayer, his back hot against Obie's chest. 

He came back around eleven to very pissed parents. He told them it was the girl's last day here and he really wanted to spend it with her. They suspected a lot, thanks to Archie's love-bites, but didn't say anything.

That night, Obie looked at Jesus and smiled. 

"It's gonna be quiet without Archie around," he whispered, nearly turned on again, thinking about all the things they did. The blond’s skin, his warm hands, the golden threats of his hair, his light tan would always be burned in Obie's memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it! Bonus point if you could catch the lyrics from Devil's backbone. I hoped you liked it, and stay tuned for alternate endings and a second chapter. My girlfriend made adorable art of the sunset scene and here it is: https://m1necraftbees.tumblr.com/post/637681821610541056/my-girlfriend-made-art-of-my-obiearchie  
> Ah, oh, yea, tuuummblr ansgt


End file.
